mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Joeman200
, Please this is my Talk page, so no bad words or pictures. After all MLN is for kids/teens thank you for your consideration so now! Talk away!!!'}} : , , Is the time right now}} ?? how is it that your store gets so many customers could you help me please? (talk)thire13 STORE 21:27, August 29, 2010 (UTC) '-->>>User:Joeman200/new shop tips<<<--'-- 15:32, August 31, 2010 (UTC) titles how do you get the titles on your sig, where it says don't be shy instead of User talk:Joeman200 ? 13:46, August 30, 2010 (UTC) In a style code put title="what you want here" -- 15:35, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Help Charity Why did you delete my Mars Team images? I was using them! At least SSgtGriffin asks before deleting images. 17:28, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Why are you deleting all the images on my userspace? 19:50, September 9, 2010 (UTC) WHY ARE YOU DELETING ALL THE USER UPLOADED IMAGES??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????? 20:00, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Joeman, I was using that image. NOOOOOOOO 15:57, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Ya know when I was a user like you guys I had worthless images that I used on my page 2 FB100Z deleted them And it did not affect me in any bad way at all, it helped my page look mature-- 00:32, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Whatever. 00:37, September 15, 2010 (UTC) How did FB100Z become an admin anyway? He has nowhere near enough mainspace edits. 00:45, September 15, 2010 (UTC) He used to be . 01:09, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't care about pointless images that seem to have no point (like a random picture on someone's userpage that has nothing to do with them) but first of all, ask, second of all, if it's in a award/barnstar or it is their avatar, DON'T DELETE UNLESS THEY ASK YOU TO!!!!!!!!!!! And don't delete it multiple times unless they never use them. 01:22, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Official Store Can you please update the status of your official store order(s). Thanks, 09:09, September 10, 2010 (UTC) to joeman200: i think you rock. from benjamin6891: you rock. (even thoughth i said that already.) Picture. This is for you when you get online. Can you please ask us before you delete pictures? You should. Thanks, 16:08, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Don't sass me Yong one! -Yoda-- 00:33, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : :Hey. No need to be mad. I'm just saying you deleted Legoace's and my pictures THAT WE WERE USING. MOO! 00:36, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not mad, nor am I upset. I just think this wiki does not need worthless images :: ::Worthless eh? Well then, go right ahead and delete all the images other than mainspace article images. All the other ones are "Worthless". Please ASK. As simple as that. 00:19, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::joeman, nice sig. To the point, I don't think the images are worthless but can't people mind their own buisness! Joeman may have thought it was worthless so if u use it then instead tell him and if that doesn't work tell a different admin. 01:18, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Store You know a made an order at your store a while ago and then you closed your store wichout doing my order. 00:44, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Did you give me the clicks?-- 00:46, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry no. I ordered 24 fairy dust. Where do you want the clicks? 00:48, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::If you did not give me the click then there was no harm done was there?-- 00:49, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Will you still do my order? 00:50, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, sure--- I was just getting my point out that I did not cheat you or anything. Please click my soundtrack-- 00:52, September 15, 2010 (UTC) 2''x'' the order for free because of the delay-- 00:54, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. Sorry I didn't click earlier I just wasn't sure which module to click. 23:03, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::No no, you did the right thing-- 00:52, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Cool Signature How do you make a cool signature like yours? JESUSRocks123 (talk) 04:48, September 16, 2010 (UTC)JESUSRocks123JESUSRocks123 (talk) 04:48, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why did u delete Hael strom.png! I actualy use it in my sig, and I will eventually come back. 21:21, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Waitta minute...... Joe deleted it TWICE?!?!? 21:32, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I uploaded it again. 21:34, September 16, 2010 (UTC) STOP DELETING USER-UPLOADED IMAGES CURRENTLY IN USE!!!@!!!!!!!!!@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ACT LIKE YOU'RE MORE THAN 3 YEARS OLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DO YOU ACT LIKE THIS???????? 21:38, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, about the bad words and pictures, I'm on the edge here. 21:51, September 16, 2010 (UTC) -calm down, it's ok 22:28, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm angry about every time I have to upload images on my page....... over and over and over....... as if his images aren't worthless....... 22:30, September 16, 2010 (UTC) He has no respect. 22:31, September 16, 2010 (UTC) The worst thing is that he's an admin! 22:32, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I respect what he has done, his respect for others, and his coding knowlage. He baisicly started the shopnav, which is great for stores, and let's leave this event to Nitecrew.(end discussion) 01:07, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Why yelling for that, it might be a mistake! Just ask it nice, just don't yell like that above... I agree with the user above me, BTW. 17:21, September 17, 2010 (UTC) BTW, it's not an accident. He has deleted all the images on my userspace more than once; he even locked one up so I couldn't upload it again. An admin shouldn't behave like this witout a VERY good reason. 21:14, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Image Deletion has a procedure Joeman, before deleting images you need to give users a 5 day notice using the Template:Unused Avatar and Template:Unused Avatar M. Also, images in use are not candidates for deletion unless they are inappropriate for younger members of the wiki. I sometimes skip the 5 day notice if I see the image has been unused for a week or more. Also, you have to be careful not to delete images used in signatures. They will appear in the report. People are not happy and I agree with them. Your image deletion activities have to be brought under control. 23:38, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :PS I am ok with the deletion of User:Jojo321's really annoyingly named files. :) 23:41, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I second the comments by Nitecrew. Make sure the people aren't using the picture. As long as it is not clear spam, distasteful, and not copyrighted, it is fine. What does it matter that their pages do not look "mature"? It's up to them. Really you are indirectly changing other people's userpages, which is a bannable offence. 14:13, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I know, I know. And jojo's images are rude so I just delete those. Did FB100Z ask? I do not mean to hurt users but help the wiki and personally I think if users that upload these images leave that is doing good for the wiki. As for the user pages I went overboard on some but some where like huge and so so so so sosososososososo unneeded even for those users -- 18:29, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Personally I agree. This focus on personal pages and stores, like this is a combined eBay and Facebook, is annoying. But, as long as it stays within the User space, then I can live with it. And, no FB100Z did not ask me anything. We all go overboard sometimes, consider yourself forgiven by me. 20:10, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks. Once users see my point about the images then they will soon see the mess there pages are, just look at barnstars now...-- 22:27, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Category:Joeman:Unneeded image to the wiki-- 01:38, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Rollback How do you become a rollback? 19:45, September 19, 2010 (UTC) My_Lego_Network_Wiki:Rollback-patroller#Becoming_an_patroller_or_rollback-- 19:49, September 19, 2010 (UTC) What is the link to the My Lego Network Wiki:Requests for rollback? 19:53, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Ajr deleted it so you need to ask him or Kjhf to grant you rights-- 21:31, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Ajr is a Bureaucrat? 22:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::No I meant FB100Z :? sorry-- 03:13, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Isn't FB100Z inactive though. 22:12, September 21, 2010 (UTC) yes-- 23:21, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Ask Kjhf. 23:25, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::He has...-- 23:27, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :::He didn't make me one! :( 22:35, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :His reason?-- 22:36, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :It would be easier if you just read what he said on his talkpage. 22:42, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :You really think I'm that good?! 22:47, September 24, 2010 (UTC) yes-- 22:49, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Do you think I'll make a good admin one day? 22:50, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::We will see...-- 22:51, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I think you would make a good B-Crat, it's just that right now you're making alot of people angry so if you maybe tried not to anoy people as much I could nominate you. 22:54, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Ya, but 1st lets let the image issue cool down for a while... ...legoace needs to cool down (you really see what users are like when you upset them...)-- 22:57, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I nominated SSgtGriffin to be a bureaucrat. Please vote and make sure I did it correctly. There's something wrong with the template though. Could you fix it? 23:10, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Warn1 User:Legoace342, User:Kristof1124, User:Bobo590, and various other users' pages Because of your continued vandalism and harrassing other users (after all, we're all so "immature"), you have been warned. 13:17, September 23, 2010 (UTC) It is against the Blocking Policy #7 and #13 13:20, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Have a good day- 13:25, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Legoace, IT IS OK. Please stop. 13:29, September 23, 2010 (UTC) He warned me. I keep on stopping until he restarts. But I'm not going to let him punish me without showing him what he's been doing. 14:21, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Legoace and Joeman Stop this. There is really no needing of yelling at the other and warn the other. please stay civil. I know Legoace you want to keep your pictures, and yes Joeman i also know that you only want the best for the wiki, but you both must stop.if you're arguing you don't get a salution to this problem.-- 14:25, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Well, first of all, Joeman, I apoligize. I really went overboard with this. If we can forgive each other, we don't have to worry about these. Deal? 14:44, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Please forgive me to, Joeman. 23:05, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :I do not know what legoace is doing, I agree with bob here "Its ok please stop" I gave him a warning because he called me a moron-- 22:17, September 24, 2010 (UTC) User:Johnater User_talk:Johnater Please give them warnings first and abide by our block policies. Inserting gibberish into the page is a 1 day offence and requires a block first. :) 10:04, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, my bad - he's been blocked before. In which case it should've been 1 week, but don't worry about it :) Changes to the site require a discussion Any changes to the look of the site should be discussed with everyone, or at least the admins. The orange brick image you added has been talked about in the past. It was noted that the text was hard to read and in general nobody was excited about it. Please don't do things on your own. The only way this community can work is if we all follow the rules that have been setup. Acting alone is not the way to be an administrator. Talking to be people and getting agreement is the way to be a good admin. 00:52, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Nitecrew: I know that, in my summary it said "test"-- 23:24, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Any place we could use it?-- 23:32, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 03:54, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok-- 04:16, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Your Order Please come and check up on your order at my store here.Thanks. 01:39, October 3, 2010 (UTC) BET! Need HELP!!! ASAP!!! I need HELP ASAP!!! I need to know how to put links and put colors on my sig. I can help with that. 02:30, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Please help me. Thanks ZER0-0!!! we could do this on my page or yours. **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 02:41, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :EZ! links are done by User:ZER0-0 and as for colors you just go text you want -- 04:10, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :I did the link But I can't do the the colors and stuff. Smileytaff 21:58, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Color could also be: Sig to 590 I think jsslvrs "cheating" will be by counting out of order.what do you think? 01:32, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Apple It seems like the info that has been given is true after all. Thus the construction sig was taken away. :) Have a nice day. 19:23, October 6, 2010 (UTC) http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Benjamin6891 this is a link to my page. Benjamin6891 (talk) 16:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC). Teriffic Trades on MLNT hey, your store on mlnt is a candidate of deletion because your don't work on it. Do you want to keep your store on mlnt?-- 18:09, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Can I have it and be inactive on it still? just put it on the bottom of the list or something?-- 20:17, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::i asked the admin and the admin says if you don't work on it in the next days it'll get deleted-- 18:08, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Pipes and Gypsum Hi do you have any Pipes or Gypsum? If so can I have them??? 20:24, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Yah, I haave a few but I'm not selling right now. Sorry :E Terriffic Trades Hey,why did you close your store? - 16:57, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 02:36, October 22, 2010 (UTC) wiki skin how come only curtain pages have the new wiki skin? could you put it on my talk page? 14:52, October 22, 2010 (UTC) My Shop I would like to keep my shop on the shopnav, thanks. 12:08, October 23, 2010 (UTC) How to do side pages Hi Joeman! I was just wondering how do you make a side page? Like to make a store thats not on your userpage. 02:45, October 26, 2010 (UTC)